El deseo de un hombre
by Frozen-Vera
Summary: 'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, esto podría hacerse realidad.. -Familia NARUSAKU'
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, esto podria hacerse realidad

¿Has odiado a alguien alguna vez en tu vida?

No, no hablo de alguien que simplemente te irrite. Yo hablo de alguien a quien odies de verdad

Cuando odias a alguien de verdad harías cualquier cosa por eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra

¿Verdad Minato? ¿No es eso verdad?

Muchas razones para odiar y un solo deseo para pedir

¿Que es lo que mas deseas Minato? ¿Deseas eliminar a esa persona?

¡No te vallas a arrepentir!

Mira que no fui yo quien deseo que todas las mujeres del mundo desaparecieran

Porque tu Minato Uzumaki odias a las mujeres ¿verdad?

Por eso has decidido gastar tu deseo en desaparecer las

Embárcate en la historia de como viven los hombres de Konoha cuando las mujeres no están.

El deseo de un hombre


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Uno**

-Odio a las mujeres -le decía al cielo aquel joven rubio de ojos verdes de no mas de doce años de edad quien en estos momentos posee una expresión en su cara que denota molestia e irritación- ¿Porque existen las mujeres?

El estaba cansado de la existencia de aquellos seres llamados mujeres, parecía que ellas estuvieran ahi solo para fastidiarle la vida entera sola y únicamente a el. ¡Dios como odiaba a las mujeres! Aunque si lo pensaba bien no es como si las odiara desde hace muchos años atras, mas bien las odiaba desde ese mismo día

-¿Minato? -lo llamaron por su nombre desde atras

-Aqui estoy papa -le respondio a su padre quien se acercaba a el

-Hijo has estado mucho tiempo aqui -le comento su padre sentándose junto a el. Su padre Naruto Uzumaki siempre sabia donde se escondia cuando queria estar solo y eso le sorprendia pero sin embargo no le molestaba

-Al menos aqui no tengo porque soportarlas a ellas -dijo molesto el joven rubio

Su padre suspiro, no era la primera, y no creia que fuera la ultima, vez que su hijo se molestaba por esa misma razón pero si era la primera vez que veía en su rostro un pequeño destello de odio y eso lo preocupo un poco. Decidio que tendria que hablar de ello como tantas lo habían hecho

-Es por lo que paso hace un rato ¿verdad? -mas que una pregunta era una afirmación- ¿Quieres contarme como te sientes?

-¿¡Que quieres que diga papa?! -le molestaba tener que hablar de ese tema que el tanto odiaba- Todas las mujeres...

Trato de hacer que sonara con tranquilidad. Pero sabia que fallaria

-¡TODAS LAS MUJERES SON UNA MOLESTIA! -grito para que su padre lo escuchara y no se equivocara

-Hijo no creo que debas pensar así -le dijo suavemente Naruto- No todas las mujeres son así

-¿¡Que no todas son así?! ¡Claro que si! -dijo el a toda voz- ¿Sabes lo que me paso esta mañana papa?

...

Flashback

Se encontraba practicando en el campo de entrenamiento algunos tiros de kunais a las dianas que el mismo había puesto, llevaba algun rato lanzando y se daba cuenta de que mejoraba lo que hacia que se pusiera feliz. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que al echarse algunos pasos hacia atras para lanzar otro de sus kunais habia pisado el pie de su compañera de equipo

-¡Hay! -chillo ella al sentir la pisada- ¡Ten mas cuidado baka!

-Disculpa -se apresuro a decir algo nervioso

-Eres un idiota Uzumaki -le reclamo ella enojada- ¿Que no puedes dejar de ser tan torpe? -reclamo ella retirandose del lugar

Fin Flashback

...

-Pero no basto solo con eso si no que al llegar al casa... -siguió diciendo Minato a su padre

...

Flashback

-Minato -lo llamo su madre apenas lo diviso caminando por la sala

-Dime mama -le dijo el regalandole una sonrisa algo cansado por lo antes ocurrido con su compañera

-¿Limpiaste tu habitación? -pregunto su pelirosada madre con voz seria

-Emm.. no -le susurro nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¡Te he dicho por una semana que la limpiaras! -le reclamo ella- ¡Se acabo! ¡Estas castigado!

-¿Q-que? ¡No es justo! -grito el molesto

-¡Castigado he dicho! -grito ella apuntando con un dedo a la habitación de Minato

Fin Flashback

...

-Solo tuviste un mal dia hijo -le dijo Naruto posando una mano en la cabeza de su hijo- Ya veras como mañana todo es diferente -trato de animarlo

-Solo quiero que todas ellas me dejen en paz... -mascullo por la bajo Minato

De repente algo inesperadamente llamo la atención de los dos rubios, en el oscuro cielo apareció de la nada una estrella fugaz brillando en todo su esplendor dejándolos con la mirada prendida ante aquel fenomeno tan hermoso. Pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno en el cielo

-_Esta seria un buena oportunidad para animarlo_ -pensaba el rubio mayor- Pide un deseo -animo a su hijo

-¿Enserio? -pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro ese tipo de estrellas cumplen deseos

-"_Yo deseo..."_ -pensaba el joven rubio- "_¡Si! ¡Yo deseo que todas las mujeres desaparezcan de una vez por todas!"_

Una luz blanca inundo el oscuro cielo. La vista de ambos rubios empezó a cegarse

-¿¡Que diablos?! -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver la luz blanca engullirlos por completo

La luz inundo al mundo. Tu deseo sera cumplido

...

Abrió perezosamente sus ojos al sentir que la luz del sol que provenia de afuera le pegaba directamente en la cara, se removió entre las sabanas algo fastidiado al no haber podido dormir un poco mas. Sin siquiera pensarlo, y como si ya fuera una costumbre hacerlo, con su mano empezó a buscar algo del otro lado de la cama

-¿Sakura-chan? -pregunto Naruto levantandose levemente para ver el otro lado de la cama que se encontraba vació- _¿Donde estara? _- pensaba el saliendo de la cama finalmente

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación empezó a recorrer el largo pasillo de su casa en busca de su esposa. Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta mas proxima que era la de la habitación de su pequeña hija llamada Kasumi Uzumaki, lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertarla fue abriendo la puerta

-Kasumi -dijo en voz baja el- Princesa ¿estas despierta? -pregunto para despues mirar a la cama de su hija que se encontraba adsolutamente vacía

-Papa -lo llamo alguien detras de el

Se volteo a ver a su adormilado hijo que apenas se podía mantener en pie debido a que recién había salido de la cama

-Hijo ¿has visto a tu mama y a tu hermana? -le pregunto su padre

-No, no las he visto desde ayer -le respondió rascándose el ojo con la mano de forma perezosa

-_''Desde ayer''_ -pensaba Naruto en aquellas palabras- _''Ayer''_ -lo raro era que no recordaba nada de ayer

El timbre de la puerta principal resonó en todo el ambiente indicándoles que alguien esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta y por la forma en que el timbre sonaba repetidas veces se veía que a aquella persona le urgía que le abrieran la puerta. Naruto se acerco a abrir la puerta encontrándose tras de ella a Shikamaru Nara en... ¿pijama?

-Naruto tenemos problemas -le dijo de manera altera el azabache

-Shikamaru ¿que pasa? -pregunto el rubio mayor dejándolo entrar a la vivienda- ¿Y porque estas en pijama?

-Tio Shika -lo saludo Minato acercándose a ambos- ¿Porque.. jajaja.. estas en pijama? -se reia el joven

-¡No es momento de hablar de eso! -le grito al joven

-Te vez muy alterado

-Sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo Naruto -le dijo en un suspiro mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la ventana

Los tres se acercaron a la ventana mas cercana y ambos rubios vieron asombrado el panorama

-No puede ser -decia Naruto

-Imposible -agregaba Minato

Afuera las calles estaban llenas de hombres, en su mayoría vestidos únicamente con pijamas, que se encontraban discutiendo entre si, gritándose y exclamando preguntas que nadie de los que estaban alrededor sabia como responder. Todos se preguntaban la misma cosa

-¿¡Donde esta mi esposa?! -gritaba un hombre

-¿¡Han visto a mi prima?! -exclamo otro

-¿¡Donde esta mi novia?! -grito un joven a unos señores

-¿¡Y mi hermana?! -preguntaba un preocupado chico

-¿¡Alguien sabe de mi hija?! -gritaba un furioso padre preocupado

Naruto se alejo de la ventana y se acerco alterado a Shikamaru

-Shikamaru explícame que esta pasando hay abajo -le exigió el rubio Hokage cruzándose de brazos

-Naruto todas las mujeres de Konoha han desaparecido -le explico el azabache- Nadie las encuentra en ningún lado

-¿¡Q-QUE?! -exclamo Minato sorprendido

...

Flashback

-Yo deseo... -pensaba el joven rubio- ¡Si! ¡Yo deseo que todas las mujeres desaparezcan de una vez por todas!

Fin Flashback

...

-Mi... mi deseo -susurro Minato mirando al piso

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Dos

-¡No me jodas! -gritaba Naruto fuera de si mismo- ¿Esto es una broma?

-¡No es ninguna puta broma! -gritaba a su vez Shikamaru- No hay ni una sola mujer en la aldena, ni una sola Naruto

-_Ni una sola mujer_-pensaba Minato sonriendo casi imperseptiblemente

El rubio Hokage empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala de su casa, importándole muy poco que cada tanto se pegara contra algún mueble a causa de sus nervios ¡Estaba sorprendido! ¡No, no sorprendido! ¡Estaba preocupado! Por un lado estaba sumamente preocupado por el hecho de que Sakura y Kasumi estuvieran desaparecidas y por el otro lado estaba preocupado por todas aquellas mujeres que también se hallaban en paradero desconocido

-¡Maldita se ¿dónde está mi esposa?! -gritaba un hombre afuera

-¡Que alguien me explique que pasa! -gritaban otros también

-Tendre que tranquilizarlos -murmuro Naruto dirigiéndose a su habitación- Shikamaru ve preparando un equipo de búsqueda

-_¡NO! _-pensaba Minato sobresaltado-_¿Enserio piensan buscarlas_?

Después de algunos minutos, y de haber cambio el pijama por el uniforme ninja, Naruto junto a su hijo y Shikamaru suben las escaleras que los llevaran al techo de la casa en donde estaba seguro podría llamar perfectamente la atención de todos los hombres

-_¿Porque se reúnen todos alrededor de mi casa?_ -pensaba con una gota en la cabeza el rubio mayor viendo a los hombre rodear por completo la vivienda- ¡CALLENSE YA! -grito a toda voz el Hokage

Todos los hombres que antes se encontraban gritando y discutiendo entre ellos pusieron sus cuerpos rígidos al instante en que escucharon la autoritaria voz de su líder quien con su orden había dejado a su paso un sepulcral silencio, todos miraron hacia arriba para prestar atención a su Hokage

-Sé que todos están alterados -el rubio mayor no tubo necesidad de gritarles sabía que podían escucharlo perfectamente- Pero no arreglaremos nada creando alboroto -los miro a todos por algunos minutos- Vamos a encontrarlas -les aseguro el

Aquellos hombres suspiraron aliviados, todos sabían que cuando Naruto Uzumaki les decía que las encontrarían es porque en verdad las encontrarían, era hora de dejar de crear problemas y aportar una solución al asunto. Naruto se acercó a Shikamaru quien todavía se hallaba en pijama

-Cuento con que podrás formar el mejor equipo de búsqueda -le hablo Naruto- Confió en ti Shikamaru

-Hai -dijo por último el azabache antes de retirarse del lugar

-_¿Enserio quieren buscarlas? Y para que_..._?_ -pensaba apretando los puños el primogénito Uzumaki- _ Para fastidiarnos la vida a todos nosotros ¡No puedo permitir que pase! _

Minato miro a su padre por unos segundos. Si algo tenía muy claro es que jamás haría algo para decepcionar a Naruto pero...

-_Lo siento papa _-pensaba cruzándose de brazos- _Es hora de que les abra los ojos a todo el mundo_

...ahora mismo su odio era más grande

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieren? -todos los hombres voltearon a ver a Minato incluso su padre- ¡Quieren traerlas de regreso! ¿¡Y para qué?! -empezó a gritar el rubio menor- ¡Solo para meternos en el mismo infierno otra vez!

-Minato... -murmuraba su padre detrás de el

-_''Eres un idiota Uzumaki'' _-en su cabeza resonaron las palabras de su compañera- ¿¡Quieren traer de vuelta a esas fastidiosas que lo único que parecen saben hacer es criticarlos y molestarnos?! -decía escupiendo todo lo que llevaba dentro

Algunos pocos hombres que se hallaban allá abajo murmuraron unos ''no'' muy bajitos. Otros se dieron cuenta de la verdad de las palabras del joven, alguna vez todos fueron criticados ya sea por sus hermanas, primas o suegras

-_''¡Se acabo! ¡Estas castigado!'' _- escucho la voz de su madre- ¡No tenemos por qué seguir soportando el hecho de que nos ordenen que hacer!, ¡No tendríamos que soportar sus cambios de humor! ¡Podríamos por fin divertirnos sin que ellas nos digan que no podemos! -todos los hombres gritaron en señal de apoyo

-¡Ya no lo soportaremos! -gritaban unos

-¡No las traigan de vuelta! -gritaban otros

-Entonces a partir de hoy todos somos libres -les dijo el joven

-¡SI! -gritaron todos en unisono

Ellos todavía no se daban cuenta del error que estaban cometiendo, llevados por la emoción de poder hacer lo que quieran con total libertad y no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie estaban cometiendo un gran error. Muy en el fondo todos ellos sabían que esto no era lo que querían, incluso Minato pero era más la felicidad de poder ser libres por un rato lo que no les hacía verlo

Tal vez, solo tal vez, esta sería una buena lección que todos ellos necesitaban aprender

...

-¿Que harás al respecto Naruto? -le preguntaba Shikamaru, ya con su ropa- Lo que hizo Minato solo empeoro las cosas

-Yo apoyo a Shikamaru -decía Kakashi sentado en el borde de una ventana abierta viendo el oscuro cielo

Los tres se encontraban en la oficina del rubio Hokage discutiendo hasta altas horas de la noche el tema de la repentina revolución que el primogénito del rubio había causado y que había traído como consecuencia otro problema más que solucionar

-Minato ha logrado convencer a todos esos hombres -comento Kakashi- Incluso Sasuke, que es una persona tan seria, ha decidido que no quiere buscar a su esposa Karin y que prefiere ser libre -dijo sorprendido en cierta forma el peligris

-Ustedes saben que Minato no es así -les hablo por fin Naruto- No entiendo que lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo

Aunque no lo supiera en realidad Naruto si sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo de la ''revolución repentina'' de su hijo, lo que pasa es que por algún motivo el no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ayer. No recordaba que Minato odiaba a las mujeres

-Shikamaru -llamo el rubio- ¿Cómo va la misión de búsqueda?

-Fue difícil formar un equipo para la misión -suspiro antes de continuar- Parece que ya casi nadie quiere encontrarlas

-Entiendo... -suspiro el Hokage- Lo mejor sera que por hoy vayan a descansar

-Hai -dijeron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Kakashi retirándose

Estuvo un rato más antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina y emprender el camino hacia su casa. Mientras caminaba podía ver como muchos de los hombres que esta mañana estaban reclamando explicaciones frente a su casa ahora estaban bebiendo alcohol y riendo a toda voz llenos de felicidad

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -grito como de costumbre

Solo escucho el silencio. Un pequeño recuerdo se asomó por su mente; su hermosa esposa estaba junto a su pequeña hija, ambas salían de la cocina con una sonrisa en sus rostros y se acercaban a darle la bienvenida con un abrazo. Un recuerdo que para él era tan feliz en este momento le producía profunda tristeza

-Es verdad... no... están aquí -le susurro al silencio antes de encerrarse en su habitación

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Tres

Algunos días después

-¿Listo Itachi? -le pregunto Minato

-Yo nací listo -le respondió el joven Uchiha

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a correr con los pies descalzos y puesto como única prenda unos calzoncillos. El joven Uchiha hijo del matrimonio entre Sasuke y Karin llevaba unos sencillos calzoncillos azul oscuro, en cambio Minato llevaba consigo sus inseparables calzoncillos con dibujos de tazones de ramen por toda la tela.

-¡Yeah! -gritaban los dos lanzándose hacia una piscina llena de lodo, hundiéndose en ella

Pronto ambos emergieron de esas profundidades y sin siquiera comentarlos entre si ambos empezaron a lanzarse lodo entre ellos, logrando a veces atinarle al oponente, riéndose a carcajadas sueltas los dos y divirtiéndose como nunca antes. Muchos niños y jóvenes como ellos que llevaban algunos minutos viéndolos se les unieron también a la divertida guerra de lodo

...

En la oficina del Hokage

¡Maldita sea! -gritaba el Hokage agobiado- Ahora que Shizune no está esto es un verdadero desastre

Valla desastre estaba hecha aquella oficina que se encontraba casi completamente abarcada por papeles, libros y pergaminos que esperaban ser ordenados y acomodados. _-De eso se encargaba Shizune_ -pensaba Naruto en su desaparecida asistenta tratando de poner un poco de orden al lugar

-Vamos Naruto tu puedes ordenar esto -se decía así mismo- ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? -se preguntaba

-Hokage-sama -lo llamaron desde la puerta

-Shikamaru dime que tienes buenas noticias -le rogaba Naruto a su amigo el Nara

-Me temo que no -le respondió- No hemos encontrado ni el más mínimo rastro, es como si simplemente hubieran desaparecido en el aire -le decía en tono preocupado el azabache- Algo raro está pasando Naruto

...

Con Minato e Itachi

-¡Minatooo! -gritaba alguien al tiempo que corría- ¡Itaaachi!

-¡Hiko! -dijeron los dos mencionados viendo llegar a su amigo

El chico llamado Hiko llevaba como ellos únicamente unos calzoncillos con dibujos de huesos para perros algo que, además de que en cada cachete tenía un colmillo rojo, lo caracterizaba como un Inuzuka hijo del matrimonio entre Kiba y Hinata. El chico recién llegado se agarró a sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento

-Chicos.. tienen.. que venir -decía con dificulta- Konohamaru-niichan ha encontrado en el almacén de la academia miles te potes de pintura y nos a invitado a todos a participar en su misión ''La mejor broma'' -les decía con animo

-Yo me apunto -le contesto Minato saliendo de la piscina de lodo

-Yo voy también -dijo Itachi saliendo igualmente de la piscina

...

En la oficina del Hokage

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer Naruto? -pregunto el Nara con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

Naruto volteo a ver un porta retratos que se hallaba en su escritorio. Lo tomo entre sus manos y miro la foto que contenía, eran el y su esposa cuando lo nombraron oficialmente Hokage de la aldea, por un segundo sintió deseos de llorar pero estaba completamente seguro de que a su pelirosa no le gustaría que lo hiciera.

-_¿Dónde estás Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde están tú y nuestra pequeña Kasumi?_ -pensaba con tristeza dejando el porta retratos en su sitio- Sinceramente no puedo pensar que hacer ahora así que aceptare la invitación de Sasuke, Kiba y los otros de ir al bar y tomarnos algo -le decía a Shikamaru mientras se ponía su capa roja de llamas negras- ¿Vienes Shika?

-Claro -respondió simplemente

Juntos salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al sitio donde todos sus amigos los esperaban para tomarse algo juntos, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Mientras caminaban Naruto pudo observar como algunos edificios estaban manchados de pintura y se dio cuenta que a lo lejos se encontraba su hijo con sus amigos, en su mano llevaba un pote de pintura naranja y en la otra una brocha ya manchada de dicho color

Decidió dejarlo pasar, no podía recriminarle algo que él había hecho también incluso siendo más joven que él. También decidió dejar pasar el hecho de que estaba cubierto de lodo y que vestía solo unos calzoncillos. _-Bien yo nunca hice eso- _pensaba divertido el mayor de los Uzumakis mientras se adentraba a un bar

Ya dentro del bar

-¡Naruto, Shika! Ya pensábamos que no venían -les gritaba un animado Kiba

-¡He tios! -grito Lee a toda voz completamente borracho y sonrojado

-Dobe -lo llamo Sasuke sentado con un vaso de alcohol en mano e invitándolo a sentarse

-He teme ¿No que Karin no te dejaba beber alcohol? -le pregunto sentándose junto a el

-¿Quién? -pregunto extrañado el Uchiha- ¡Ha si! -decía como si hubiera recordado- Pues ahora que no está hago lo que me dé la gana dobe -le respondió tomando un trago largo de alcohol

Al rubio le extraño aquella actitud de su mejor amigo ¿No le preocupaba que su esposa estuviera desaparecida?. Miro a sus demás amigos que también se encontraban bebiendo he incluso ya había alguno que estaba tirado sobre la mesa dormido profundamente a causa de beber tanto alcohol

-¡NEJI! -gritaba Lee llorando al estilo anime mientras empujaba a Neji que se encontraba noqueado por el alcohol

-¡Joder Shikamaru como bebes! -decía Kiba viendo beber al recién llegado- ¡Que impresionante!

-¿Shino estas bien? -le preguntaba Choji viendo como todos sus insectos volaban desvariados como si ellos estuvieran borrachos también

_-¿Porque parecen tan despreocupados?_ -pensaba Naruto con su baso de alcohol todavía intacto y sin tocar- _Es como si ellos las estuvieran... olvidando _-pensaba refiriéndose a las mujeres- _¡No, eso es una locura!_

-¿Que tanto piensas dobe? -le codeaba Sasuke- ¡Toma con nosotros! ¡Anímate!

Finalmente acepto y tomándose un trago largo de alcohol el rubio se empezó a animar junto con sus amigos, olvidándose de sus problemas, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones. Y sin saberlo poco a poco olvidándose también de que su esposa Sakura y que su hija Kasumi existieron alguna vez

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen: etto, Gomenasai no pude subir el cap antes porque..

Vera: Porque estaba buscando novio

Frozen: Eso solo te lo crees tú Vera-chan *Aura maligna*

Vera: ven, se molestó ósea que es cierto

Frozen: Queridos lectores disfruten el cap mientras masacro a Vera-chan*Sonrisa tenebrosa*

…

Capitulo Cuatro

**Algunos días después**

Tumbado sobre su propia cama se encontraba un joven rubio, dormido profunda y plácidamente entre las sabanas. Su habitación, que se hallaba únicamente iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventada, se encontraba toda desordenada y casi totalmente abarcada por basura

-Mhmm.. -murmuraba Minato despertando y empezando a levantarse de la cama- ¿Que es ese olor? -decía olfateando

Miro toda su habitación con atención y lo único que sintió fueron ganas de vomitar. El cuarto se hallaba en un estado de podredumbre que ni el mismo dueño podía aguantar

-¡Joder que asco! -gritaba corriendo a la venta y abriéndola para que entrara aire fresco- ¡Carajo afuera está peor!

Gritaba el joven cerrando la ventana y mirando tras de ella las asquerosas calles de Konoha. Todas, absolutamente todas las calles de la aldea se hallaban llenas de basura no recogida, vidrios rotos de lo que antes eran botellas y una variedad de cosas que ni el mismo podía identificar pero que estaba seguro serian asquerosas

-Tengo que hacer algo respecto a esto -decía mirando su habitación- Si mi cuarto esta así no quiero imaginarme el resto de la casa -comentaba mientras caminaba en puntillas tratando de evitar pisar algo de aquella basura- Necesitare ayuda de papa

Y de esa manera se dirigió al cuarto de su padre en busca de ayuda. Al haber abandonado la habitación el joven Minato no se dio cuenta que una foto que se encontraba en su mesita de noche estaba cambiando. La que antes era una foto de el y su hermanita el día en que se graduó oficialmente como ninja se había convertido en una en la que solo se encontraba el

...

-¡Papa! -llamaba Minato- ¡Papa despierta!

-¿Que pasa? -decía aun acostado y con los ojos cerrados

-Necesito tu ayuda -le decía Minato subiéndose a la cama matrimonial de Naruto- Mi habitación y toda la casa huelen mal por la suciedad y... -decía caminando sobre el colchón de la cama- ¡PAPA! -grito viendo a su padre dormir

-¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto! -decía apresuradamente parándose- ¿Que me decias?

-Te decía que la casa esta muy sucia papa

-¿Y eso que? -pregunto Naruto extrañado- Siempre ha estado así de sucia

_-''Siempre ha estado asi de sucia'' pero..-_pensaba Minato mirándolo- _¿Pero de que hablas papa? mama siempre la mantenia limpia_ -pensaba mientras la imagen de su pelirosada madre aparecía en su cabeza

-Minato -lo llamo el rubio mayor sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Miro a su padre y se preguntó porque actuaba de aquella manera, actuaba como si no recordara que su madre los regañaba casi todo el tiempo por ser tan desordenados. ¿Acaso no lo recordaba? Era imposible olvidarlo, pero las palabras que su progenitor le acababa de decir le sonaban tan sinceras que lo hacían dudar.-_Actúa como si no recordara a mama... el la recuerda ¿verdad?_-pensaba el joven rubio

-Papa tu.. -empezó el de ojos verdes pero se detuvo a olfatear el ambiente- ¡Dios que mal huele!

-¡Joder que olor! -le siguió Naruto tapándose la nariz- Vale tienes razón, hay que limpiar

-¿Papa?

-¿Si?

-¿Tu sabes como limpiar?

-Pues.. no -respondió rascándose la nuca

-Mierda... -maldijo el joven

...

-¡Cuidado! -grito Naruto a su hijo

-¡Haaaaaaaa! -grito el mencionado cayendo al suelo de culo- ¡Itae!

-Genial ahora tendré que fregar otra vez el piso -decía el Hokage algo frustrado

-¡No es mi culpa! -grito Minato al tiempo se acariciaba su herido trasero

_No es tan fácil como se ve _

_..._

-Entonces... ¿Este es el producto para las ventanas no? -se preguntaba así mismo Minato - Me imagino que si -decía encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba un paño

Tomo el pequeño potecito de plástico color azul y roció sobre las casi negras ventanas, antes trasparentes, el líquido. Empezó a frotar con el paño el líquido antes echado y vio como la ventana empezaba a esclarecerse un poco

-Uff esto cansa -decía agotado de tanto movimiento circular que le aplicaba a la ventana para limpiarla- ¿Porque no termina de limpiarse? -reclamaba sin darse cuenta que tenía que limpiar la ventana de ambos lados

_No es tan fácil como se ve_

...

-Te digo que hay algo maligno ahí-le decía nervioso Naruto a su hijo

-¡Pues yo no entrare a ese lugar! -grito también nervioso a su padre- ¡Jamás!

-Claro que entraras -decía tomando entre sus manos la escobilla del retrete como si de una katana se tratara- Mejor dicho; entraremos -le informaba a Minato seriamente pasándole una escobilla también

-Vale.. -decía temblando- Fue un gusto conocerte papa -dramatizaba cómicamente

-Igualmente

Y asi ambos entraron al cuarto de baño o a lo que ellos pensaban sería el más duro campo de batalla

-¡Ayuda! -gritaban- ¡Qué asco! ¿¡Que es eso?!

_No es tan fácil como se ve _

...

Después de haber limpiado toda la casa solo les quedaba algo por hacer a aquel par de rubios. No estaban seguros de que pudieran hacerlo bien pero debían arriesgarse, después de haber limpiado todo y de haber corrido riesgos inimaginables no iban a detenerse en el último tramo de aquella travesía

-Esto es lo último -decía caminando lentamente mientras cargaba ropa sucia entre sus brazos- ¿Estás listo hijo?

-No estoy listo -le respondía con los brazos llenos de ropa sucia también- Pero no voy a detenerme ahora

Juntos llenaron la lavadora blanca de la ropa sucia que cargaban y sin siquiera saberlo le agregaron en gran cantidad de detergente para después hacerla funcionar. A los pocos minutos ambos nadaron en espuma

-¡Me ahogo! -gritaba Minato sosteniéndose a una repisa- ¡Papa ¿Sigues vivo?! -le pregunto gritado

-¡Esta puerta no se abre! -gritaba pateando la puerta del cuarto de lavado- ¡Ábrete mierda!

_No es tan fácil como se ve_

...

-No creo que lo hayamos hecho del todo bien -decía Naruto todo mojado al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá de la sala

-Si.. Bueno al menos no huele tan mal como antes -comentaba Minato mojado igualmente- _¿Cómo podía mama hacer todo esto sin cansarse y ademas hacerlo perfectamente?_-pensaba mirando al suelo- _Lo hacía ver tan sencillo. Ella.. era asombrosa_

-¿Quieres ir a comer Minato? -le pregunto a su hijo

-Claro... -le respondió- ...vamos a Ichiraku

-Si -dijo mientras se levantaba y así ambos salían de la casa

...

Una foto que se encontraba en la mesita de noche del cuarto de Naruto empezó a cambiar. La foto que antes mostraba a un feliz rubio y a una feliz pelirosa en una de sus primeras citas como novios oficiales ahora solo mostraba a un rubio en ella

Continuara


End file.
